


We're Not Friends

by sintama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, I am God's failure, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Jean Has a Potty Mouth, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, M/M, Marco Is a Little Shit, Swearing, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintama/pseuds/sintama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco really hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean hates Marco.

 

This is too awkward. After everything that has happened, he suggest we  _restart_ and  _try again._ Christ.

"I'm Jean." I mumbled at him. "Not John. It's more french, like, pronounced  _Jean."_ Because saying it in a more  _french-y_ accent makes it any more clear. Christ. "Like - uh - Jean Monnet," He blinks at me. Blinks. I'm standing here, trying to tell him how my name is pronounced to make sure he doesn't mess up so I won't have to shove my foot up his ass when he does (which he won't for his sake), and he just blinks at me. Oh, and he also cocks his head to the side. Classy. 

"I'm Marco." He says with a sly smile (is he fucking testing me?) "Pronounced  _MARCO_. Like from Saga." 

Okay first of all, I don't even know what the fuck Saga is. Fucking Twilight or some shit? And second of all, I know he's mocking me. Is he fucking serious, I'm forced to be his fucking partner for this stupid fucking art project and he's fucking mocking me. Un-fucking-believable. Christ. I hate him so much.

Anyways, I'm Jean. Jean Kirstein. I go to the  _famous_ Trost High school. It's not  _really_ famous or anything, but it's just known for having a lot of queer kids (even some of the teachers are queer for fucks sake). All my friends are queer.  _All of them_. I'm pretty average looking, because, ya know, I gotta get how I look out of the way and shit. I have bleached hair (only the top because as I was bleaching _my_ hair, my mom came in the washroom and started throwing a fucking fit  about how  _horrible_ I look and how I'm such a fucking disappointment. So I'm left with a stupid fucking brown undercut type thing) that I never comb because I'm too fucking cool to comb my own hair, okay? I have a "horse face". Stupid fucking Eren Jaeger came up with that stupid fucking nickname when I was a helpless 7 year old who couldn't defend myself and kick his ass (to be honest, I still can't because he's always being watched by his sexy ass adopted sister Mikasa).  I'm skinny, like  _really_ skinny. I used to be a bullied because of it, until I downed a box and a half of pepperoni pizza to prove that I wasn't anorexic at my friend Reiner's house party. See, a box and a half of pepperoni pizza and six beers equals to throwing up in the swimming pool and getting punched in the face by some asshole wearing a speedo. Fuck you, speedo dude. Also, I'm not emo. Or goth. Or fucking  _scene._ I just wear a lot of black. It looks good on me (grandma Madelinesays so). Speaking of what I'm wearing, I just  _happen_ to be wearing a t-shirt with the faded words My Chemical Romance from when I  _used_ to be emo (or just punk, as my mom likes to say) and let's just say it made my friends laugh  _way_ too much. Christ. Oh, and I'm also wearing a pair of  _skinny fucking jeans_. You know what? When I said I wasn't emo, I take that back, I'll say it again when I look like a normal fucking high-schooler. 

Anyways, so I said something about how I was forced to be this douche's partner for this stupid fucking art project, right? Lemmie explain what had happened. 

So art is my first class of the day so I'm already tired as shit. I walk into the class to sit into the seat assigned to me at the beginning of the semester - like what you're supposed to do, mind you - and I see some emo-hipster dick sitting in my seat. At this point I'm already pissed because he's sitting there and unloading his crap onto  _my_ desk. 

I _kindly_   walk over to him and  _kindly_ say to him in a  _kind_ tone "That's my desk."

Okay. It didn't  _sound_ kind, but at least I didn't cause a scene or anything. 

As I was standing there waiting for him to take his shit off of _my_ desk, I hear him say "I don't see your name on it."

 _Excuse me?_ Are you fucking kidding me. This  _new kid_ has the fucking audacity to fucking _sass_ me. Well I'll sass him  _the fuck_ back.  I snatch a marker right from hispencil case and write my name - in all capitals.

"There.  _Now Move."_ That'll teach him. 

"Mr. Ackerman!" I hear a _very fucking annoying_ voice call from the corner of the room "Jean is writing on the desk, again." That voice belonged to Eren Jaeger. The kid who started "horse face". I hate him. I hate him so fucking much. Mr. Ackerman favoritism towards him is _hell._  Me and Eren have  _never_ gotten along, since the moment we met. He's an asshole-cunt-prick who has a crush on the fucking teacher, that's all he his. He turns to me and smiles. I fucking hate him so fucking much.

I hear a fist slam so hard on from the front of the classroom that it even scares Eren almost out of his seat. 

" _KIRSTEIN!"_ Mr. Ackerman shouts so loud that the tanned girl who sits beside me that has pink hair and is literally always wearing headphones looks up from her sketchbook to see what in the _fuck_ is going on. " _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRAWING ON THE DESKS?"_ Great.  _Fucking great._ I try to be all big and bad with the new kid and  _I_ get in trouble. 

"He took my  _fucking_ seat , I-" I start explaining. Maybe I shouldn't have sworn. Heh.

" _Get out."_ He snarls at me.

"What?" 

" _GET OUT, NOW!"_

What the fuck?

What the  _actual_ fuck?

I don't even know who I'm more mad at: Eren the stupid fucking twat,  that emo-hipster dick, or Mr. Ackerman. 

But I shoot that emo-hipster dick a glare so scary that he fucking gulped. Fuck him. I hate him. 

I have to act cool. I take my backpack that I dropped on the floor a few minutes ago and sling it over one shoulder hitting the emo-hipster dick right in the face earning a growl from Mr. Ackerman. 

As I'm walking out the class to go to wherever the fuck I'm going to go (probably principle Smith's office), I hear a deep voice from behind me.

"He didn't do it."

It's that emo-hipster dick. Well Whaddya know. 

"What?" Mr. Ackerman says, looking down pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I mean," He says glancing back and forth between Mr. Ackerman and Eren "He. Didn't. Do It. I did". 

"Mister," Mr. Ackerman says glancing at the school attendance "Bodt, is it, if you are lying to me then you will be sent to the office do you understand." He said rolling his almond shaped eyes. 

"Loud and clear." 

I look directly at Eren, who's mouth is wide open.  _How do you like me now, you dick._

 _"_ Kirstein." Mr. Ackerman says also looking at Eren, not amused, "Sit down."

Did he forget that this (slightly less) emo-hipster dick took my fucking seat? Or are we just going to let that slide that because that's what started this whole problem. 

"I still don't have a seat." I say bluntly. 

Boy did that really set him off.

" _Then sit on the damn floor for all I care."_  He said scowling at me.

Well, then. 

I look around the room to see if there is any seats open and, well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is: there is a seat. The bad news is: it's right beside that fucking twat, Eren.

 _Nope._ I make it clear that I'm not going to sit beside Eren by literally giving him the finger.

I look around to see if there is any more seats I can take but there isn't.  _Really?_  At this point I'm about to cry until I hear someone scoot back on their chair. I turn beside me and it's the tanned girl with pink hair. She grabs her bag and walks over to sit beside Eren who literally looks at her like she's a piece of trash.  _Thank you, pink haired girl._

I take my seat beside the emo-hipster dick who looks at me and whispers " _Do you still want your seat or are you okay now, Kirstein?"_

I'm about to fucking punch the freckles off his face.

Speaking of his face. His face isn't that bad. It's, like, the opposite of bad.  _Good?_ His face is good. I guess. Fuck. 

Dark brown, wild, unkempt hair, falls parted down the middle on his sweaty forehead. Bulging brown eyes, laugh as his full dark lashes flutter every time he blinks causing his eyes to look mysterious, yet, friendly. Freckles are sprinkled all over his face stopping right at his perfectly chiseled jaw, then continuing down his neck and (hopefully) further down, just shades darker than his mocha coloured skin that is fucking  _glowing_ right now. He has a piercing on his eyebrow. Nice.

 A muscular body that tenses up, then relaxes for god-only-knows what reason. He has smooth thick arms accompanied with blue veins that make my neck scream " _choke me, daddy_ " (it's their words, not mine). He's wearing a yellow shirt (that fits him so fucking perfectly) with the words VISA printed in bold black. His pants are like mine. Skinny; pretty tight around his thick thighs (my thighs aren't thick, their like twigs). Topped off with a pair of black Vans. 

 This asshole is so sexy. Way more than Mikasa.

 I still hate him though.

 " _Are you going to answer me or are you going to keep checking me out?"_ A voice interrupts my thoughts.

_Huh?_

_Fucking shit,_ he was speaking to me. 

_Fuck off."_ I whisper sharply back at him. 

He smiles at me, and I scowl in return. 

"This assignment should take the _rest_ of the semester. If you finish way before the semester ends-" chuckle "-then you did something wrong. If you finish after the semester ends-" scowl "- then that's a phone call home. So does everyone understand what you're supposed to do? " Mr. Ackerman says, annoyed. "Actually I don't care if you understand or not because I'm not going to repeat what I said." Did he just fucking smile. Well, then. _There's a first for everything, I guess._ This is actually not the time to be cracking jokes because I don't understand what the fuck is going on because I was too busy checking out that douche beside me. 

I look up at the white board and read what it says:

_**Art Project Partners:** ( **I am letting you CHOOSE your own partners, you have 5 minutes to come up here and write your names before I choose who you will be with.)**_

_☺ Connie and Sasha ☺_

_♥♥♥ Armin x Eren ♥♥♥_

_Annie Leonhardt &_ _Mikasa_

_Bertholdt  and REINERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Krista and Ymir ~~NONE OF YOU ARE EVER ALLOWED TO BE WITH KRISTA~~_

_Max. E and Tyler_

**_Jean and Marco_ **

 

_Wait._ What the fuck? Who's _Marco?_ I've never heard of him. I get up to tell Mr. Ackerman that I'm paired up with a fucking ghost and that I can work alone like I usually do (yay for odd number of students) and then I realise,  _He's Marco_. Emo-hipster dick is Marco.  _Nope, nope, nope._ I'm not working with  _him._ Fuck that. I look around the room to see all my friends cheering and laughing because they got to work with the people they wanted as I sit here, sulking. This is so not fair. I would say something to Mr. Ackerman but I'm already on his bad side.  _Shit_. 

"So," He -  _Marco -_ says. "ready to get working,  _partner?"_ he flashes me a hideous smile that makes me want to punch him in the face so hard, that we'd have to get pieces of his teeth out of the fucking _floor tiles._

_Sigh._ This is going to be a  _long_ semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the tanned girl with pink hair.  
> I'm Max and Tyler is Tyler, The Creator because I love him so much.


End file.
